


Pietro and Ramsey - The Party

by Glytchy



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Danger to lives, Dangerous lies, Desperation, Don't get caught, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Foul Language, Have to keep silent, Holding it in, Making demands, SNeaking off to have sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Some use of foreign language, handful of cum, power display, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so in love, they are prisoners of Hydra, they have to be careful.</p><p>This is a one shot based off a daydream about orgasm denial. This isn't denial but the need for secrecy is heavy and prevalent.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pietro and Ramsey - The Party

Pietro held Ramsey close as the two danced to the slow Russian tune, he could feel her body so clearly through the thin party gown HYDRA had ordered her to wear, his own khol colored suit matched the oxblood crimson of her dress, the bastards had been making her grow her hair out for months repeatedly applying a hideous paste to make it grow to a more feminine length.

It fell in heavy waves down her back, the usual turquoise and silvery green color from all experiments covered from root to tip in sleek black dye. She’d hate it and cried during the entire process.

Pietro wouldn’t tell her but he adored the dark locks against her warm bronze skin, and the dress made her even more stunning, they were on a mission to take care of the Avengers, Wanda still locked up to insure they didn’t fail their orders.

He felt her trembling against him, she was shaking like a leaf, they weren’t wired but their handlers were watching them closely with a spin he dipped her back, making her lock eyes with him as he slowly pulled her to standing once more.

Her eyes were sad and afraid, she had black contacts in to cover the inhuman goldenrod color of her eyes. 

Ramsey gasped as she fell, but didn’t hit, Pietro had his hands secure around her, the action snapped her out of the fear she’d been drowning in, her hips snapped to his once he righted her, a pleased whimper escaping her at the intimate contact, her hands on his chest.

“There you are”

“I’ve not gone anywhere, Pietro” 

“You’ve been in your head all night, my love” It was well with in their cover story of being the betrothed youths of two prominent families, somehow they’d managed to hide their true feelings from HYDRA.

“Forgive me, please my love, I’m worried about failing my test” She spoke the risky half truth, the music ended and on the last note she pulled away. “I need to powder my nose” She kept her head up as she escaped the dance floor.

Pietro moved to the sidelines to await the Ramsey’s handler, the man discreetly clenched Pietro’s muscular arm in a vice like grip, “Where did Asset Fusion go?” He hissed only so loud as to let Quicksilver hear him.

“She had to use the restroom, we’ve been forced to drink much champagne and been dancing through three songs, when a lady needs to go she is not to be stopped” He hissed. “Trust her as you should” He glared at the man, a normal human as he ripped his arm free and turned his back on him.

“Fucking mutant orphan” 

Pietro ignored the jab, well at least outwardly, he knew what he was going to do now, Ramsey was his girl, his best girl. She had been enhanced in a different facility, meant to be an amalgamation of man powers, hence her code name Fusion, she’d been the only surviving victim of the procedure, the Avengers had attacked two of the facilities she’d been kept in, for the last six years they grew up together, she and Wanda secretly best friends, and he and Ramsey secretly in love. 

He took to a spot where there were no cameras and rushed with his powers to locate Ramsey before the handler could, she was just coming out of the restrooms when he grabbed her up, going as fast as he, keeping her mouth covered, he felt her relax into his embrace

He zipped them up a set of stairs and around at top speed, till they managed get into the emergency exit stairwell, he took his hand from her mouth and crushed his lips to hers, she froze and pounded his chest.

“Pietro we’ll be–mmm!” She whimpered into the next kiss, breathlessly clinging to the man she loved. 

“You have to be quiet my love, shush now.” 

“Why did you grab me I was coming back” She hissed looking around the small space, jumping when Pietro pulled her hair up into a snug hair, she was bewildered and confused and excited that he was so all over her.

He kissed her again, making his way down her neck and shoulder, making sure he didn’t leave one single mark, his hand slipped inside the dipped neckline of her evening down, when she cried out in need he covered her mouth with his free hand, his breath hot against her ear. 

“My baby, be good, keep your voice in, they’ll catch us” He shushed her again and teased her waiting for her to stop him, if she wanted to stop he’d respect her desires, but her slender hands were tugging his lapel, her hips rocking into his. 

She whimpered and groaned against his lips, how could he expect her to be quiet, she’d never been touched intimately, her examiners had destroyed her hymen when they’d given her a full invasive physical. 

“Pietro please?” Her voice was a pleading little whimper sending a shock of need straight to his groin.

“Promise to keep quiet, I’ll give you anything”

“I try, I try” Her English was getting worse, she was drowning in the sensations he provoked, her hands went between them and palmed his trapped erection.

He was losing control, his focus slipping he had to get her clothes shifted just right, and his as well, if they made a mess it was over, he grunted knocking her hands away reminding her to keep still, the saving grace of her dress was that from the hips down it was ruffled and layered. 

She fisted her hands trembling and watching him. “Please” Ramsey begged, her little voice cracking here and there as she begged again.

“Oh god my girl, my love” He rolled the skirt and made her hold it with one tight fist, her could see her silky little panties, why they put her in the slinky little black panties he didn’t know, he tugged them off and put them in his inner tux pocket, his fingers slipping between her folds, he had to cover her mouth again, his tongue going past her lips, she eagerly allowed him, his free hand he used to shuck his dress pants and let them and his boxers drop to his ankles.

“Forgive me, my love this is no place for our first time” He murmured against her ear, warning her to be quiet, they were going so fast and this was some stairwell and against the wall and he hated it but they’d never get this chance again.

Gripping her hips he lifted her in one swift display of strength, “I love you only you” 

“I love you too, forever” She looked so destroyed waiting for him, so utterly wrecked with anticipation, her hands went to her mouth covering it tightly, she sucked in a breath and nodded that she was ready. Everything was to much for a while and all she could do was cling to Pietro as he kept going, the flood of heat, the burning sensation running along her spine telling her that this was right above all.

Kissing her forehead for a moment, he locked eyes with her and thrust in with one swift unforgiving motion, gritting his teeth to keep himself sane, she was so tight, the heat and wet and clenched muscles, it took everything he had to keep his grunts to bare minimum.

Ramsey’s eyes were slammed shut, her layered hands gripping at her mouth tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes, when Pietro began pumping in and out she felt her juices leaking out, the obscene sound making her more heated.

“Please, shh, you promised to try” He thrust deeper, pressing her against the wall, they had to hurry he had to make her climax. “God your so tight” He fell into her native Finnish tongue, picking up speed, he was dying and couldn’t stop.

Ramsey’s hands were pressed against his chest her wispy little cries of pleasure getting louder, it made him kiss her to silence her to get her to hush, he kept scolding her, but his voice was so raspy, thick with their mutual passions, and each sound that escaped drove him harder inside her.

She could feel his girth spreading her, his lengthy cock spearing her deeper, she couldn’t stop the whimpering “Pietro, Pietro” Her voice was a desperate, needy hiss, his body speed up, unnaturally fast, this only served to make her louder.

He couldn’t hold back the way she pleased his name, she wasn’t trying as hard as she could and he knew it, they should stop they needed to stop but she was so beautiful, so perfect in her pleasure, he would make her his truly, they would be free of Hydra they would get married if she wanted and they would be a family with his sister.

“I told you, nnn baby please shut your mouth!’ He groaned deep in his throat barely making a sound, mercilessly fucking her, she was soaking wet, all for him, because of him. “They’ll take…take you away from me, they’ll hurt you!” He warned.

Fusion couldn’t handle it, his whole body vibrated with the speed, making him vibrate inside her and she was going to explode it was coming up on her like a storm. “Vittu, P-Pietro! Vittu! Mmm! Ugh umm! nai mua, nai mua!” She yanked his hair, coming with a wail, barely muffled by his large hand, her body flushed with cold, one of her powers taking her.

The temperature change had Pietro pulling out with a groan, his back slamming to the far wall as he cupped his hands over the head of his cock catching his thick release, as he panted and groaned, looking to her, she’d fallen to the floor because he’d been terrible and dropped her, but if he’d released inside they’d be ruined, he thumped the back of his head into the smooth stone wall, trying to regain his bearings, they had to get cleaned up.

Ramsey had landed wrong, her one heel snapped clean off, and suddenly she knew what to do, yanking the shoe off she rushed to her lover, avoiding his full hands she crouched and licked his softening cock clean of any trace of sex, she worked to shuffle his tuxedo pants back on, listening for any sounds of approach.

“I love you, thank you, thank you so much” She smiled lovingly and kissed him. “It’s OK, I know what to do” She took her panties back and slipped them back on, biting the inside of her cheeks to keep her aching whimpers to herself. 

She fixed her dress and his tux, patting him down. “Go wash your hands, hurry!” She whispered, groaning quietly when he kissed her, tenderly rubbing their noses together, she’d lost any blush or accelerated body temperature from the blast of cold she produced. 

Pietro didn’t want to leave her but he needed to clean his hands, with one last quick kiss he ran top speed only slowing when he reached a crowded hall, carefully making sure his hands touched no one and nothing he got into the lavish restroom and scrubbed his hands, clean, making sure to wash them six times thoroughly.

He was back outside and heading to the stairs when he heard Ramsey in his mind, she was cornered near the ladies room landing by her handler, he was furious but not aware of what they’d done. 

He was by her side in a blink, grabbing the handler. “It’s not her fault the shoe snapped you bastard, she has been dancing and walking on heels YOU made her wear this pair you chose” He hissed, having seen that the oaf was shaking the broken shoe in her face.

Ramsey remained in place, jumping when Pietro’s handler appeared and slammed his fist into her handler’s jaw. “Kosimov! That’s enough, we’ve been ringing you hour twenty minutes! It’s time! Get the fucking assets ready” He adjusted his suit jacket. “And we told you to choose different shoes” 

He snatched Ramsey from against the wall and barked for Pietro to follow, when they reached the crowd Pietro had Ramsey in his arms, chuckling and conversing with her about how silly she was, and that had she been feeling tipsy she should have simply told him, they could have prevented her from breaking a heel and worrying their body guards.

Ramsey in turn giggled, making her voice light and airy, kissing his cheek and apologizing, the party goers that watched them laughed and blew them off as young people in love.

Once outside they changed into their uniforms and went about killing everyone inside the venue, taking all the money, and any thing that wasn’t nailed down, Ramsey was commanded to butcher the bodies.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finnish:  
Vittu=Fuck  
nai mua is Fuck Me. Thank you Srd for helping me out there! much love! 


End file.
